


The Dilemma

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bert - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story in response to a challenge to write a story using Vulcan sexual toys...when Sarek was unable to mate out side of Pon Farr. Well here it goes.</p><p>Written by Bert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is about sex although for a change I am not overly graphic with it...however nor is it underly graphic.

Guys I believe you all recall when I issued a challenge to write a story using Vulcan sexual toys...when Sarek was unable to mate out side of Pon Farr. Well here it goes. 

Keep in mind this is about sex although for a change I am not overly graphic with it...however nor is it underly graphic.

 

The Dilema

By Bert

 

Pacing nervously in his office, he knew he could deny his feeling no longer. However, he had one emotion blocking him from asking Amanda to be his bondmate and wife, fear--the one emotion that kept his wall of reserve tightly intact. She was a beautiful vibrant female...a HUMAN female with needs he could not satisfy completely. Being Vulcan, he could only prove his masculinity once every seventh year. It was only during Pon Farr, Vulcan males were capable of the necessary arousal it would take to 'make love' as human's termed it.

He had developed a relationship with Amanda, but his notion of a human's preoccupation of sex distained him from making any moves towards making her his wife. How could he give her the heights of passion she would seek in a mate, if he was physically incapable of arousal? His thoughts turned to some Vulcan tools he had heard about but never indulged in. He had never before considered it dignified to go to such lengths.

He was simply not a sexual being; though, thought of her warm smile, and gentle laugh were enough to peck away at the tight iron suit he kept his emotions locked away under.

Before he decided to approach Amanda he wanted to be prepared; it would take time to order the items he thought would add in his negotiations the most. Once he had the four items of choice ordered, he made sure they would be sent directly to her. A note was to be inscribed, saying, 'Amanda, this and more is the life that can await you.' He could only hope she would receive it well.

Tonight he would shed the cumbersome armor, and see if his solution would be acceptable to her.

~-~

Amanda sat in her living area, ready for bed, finishing transcriptions for the Embassy. A knock on her door brought her fully from her thoughts and work. Quickly she threw on a robe, and answered her door, with a sigh. She smiled wearily at the deliveryman; it was well past nine, "Can I help you?"

"This is for you, Miss," he handed her a good-sized box, "Please sign here," he told her holding the clipboard for her.

"Thank you...I think." She said, wondering two things: first--who would have sent it, and second--what was in it. Turning the box there was nothing more then a name of a company on it 'The Lions Den'. She blushed at the name, an explicit sex shop, carrying anything a perverted mind would desire.

She moved to her desk and upturned the box, spilling the contents onto it. Amanda looked in shock as the items scattered on her desk, a dildo--which even contained a strap, a small leather whip with nine tiny braids, a small egg shaped object that danced on its own across her desk, a clear bottle of blue jelly like substance, and finally resting on top a note. Picking it up she read, 'Amanda, this and more is the life that can await you.' Her anger raged, why would someone be so cruel, to think she was incapable of finding a lover.

Deep in thought, she didn't hear the chime when it first beckoned. Again, it rang out, waking her from her harsh thoughts. With a sharp exhale, she said, "Come," forgetting her state of dress or rather undress--in a cream colored teddy. She gave a start, looking up to see, Sarek standing in her doorway, his eyebrow set deep in his hairline. Cheeks became rosy with a natural blush as she realized what he was looking at. With a deep breath, she told him, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?" She was still deeply rattled by the hurtful gift.

She was dying to know why he came to visit her. It was something he just didn't do; he had never come to her home. When they had gone out on occasion it was after work and she had always saw that her skimmer was left at the embassy.

After he cleared his throat, he moved into the room, only enough to allow the door to close behind him. "Amanda, I need to know something of you."

Her face didn't even try to hide the shock at him using her first name instead of the more formal titles he normally did. "Yes?" she asked, her inquisitiveness getting the better of her.

"Do you love me?" he asked bluntly.

What!? Do I love you? She questioned herself. The only answer she knew to be true was, "Yes, I do..."

He moved in closer to her. "This pleases me. However, do you love me enough to be able to be close to me, with the fact I am as human would term 'impotent' save every seventh year of my life."

She had never considered that, about Vulcans. There had been rumors they had particularly odd sexual problems, but impotency was never among them. It wasn't as if she hadn't abstained from sex before. Nevertheless, she wondered how she could lay by him wanting him, knowing he could not fill her with himself. With a sigh she admitted, "I am not sure, I DO love you. However, being close to you, sharing your bed without sharing you, I can see that would be torture."

He moved to the desk that she had placed the items he sent her. Picking up the wonil-zehl whip, he told her, "Did you wonder why you received these?"

"I... I assumed that someone was playing a joke... I thought the person wanted me to use it on myself," she said, her voice boarding on rage.

He moved to her, placing two fingers against her cheek, "No, I would never want you to need to seek that kind of pleasure on your own." He moved the wonil-zehl whip carefully over her shoulder. "I would prefer to give to that pleasure."

Her mouth gaped open as she stared in wonderment of the objects. Even his touch was sending erotic thrills through her body. Yes, they would definitely be a plus, in a relationship in which both parties would find sexual release only every seven years. "OH!"

He smiled slightly, as he spoke again, "Would they suit your needs, as I can obtain more if need be?"

"What? More, oh no I think these would...um, do their intended job quite nicely." She told him, her face now red.

"Good...now I would like to test their effectiveness...that is if you know of a willing partner," he whispered into her ear. In general, Vulcans did not partake in premarital liberties, but he wanted her to be sure this was something she could live with. For a Vulcan, bonding was a marriage not easily broken—one broken only by death. Slowly he placed a finger under the thin strap of her gown. Pausing to assure she would be so willing.

Easing her head onto his chest, she looked up into his eyes, nodding. She was to numb with glee to speak.

With her nod, he continued to move the strap, until he looked to see the blazing fireplace and sheepskin rug. He moved to her front, moving his lips upon hers. As she responded, he cradled her in his arms lifting her; gently he moved her to the white soft rug. Making sure the presents he sent were within his grasp.

Again, he took to the task of voiding her of clothing. He took lengths to bring her clothing down in a fashion that would give her an idea of what he was still capable of. His teeth, raked her shoulders, as his cool mouth caused goose bumps on her skin. Soon she sat before him in the only other outfit that could not be removed, her birthday suit. He gazed up and down her length, considering what should be his first line of action, as he admired the view. He decided to allow his hand to be his guide. Still holding tight to the wonil-zehl whip, grasping it he brought it to them. Watching in delight the way Amanda's eyes widened with anticipation; he found a definite pleasure in the thought of bringing the whip down upon her delicate skin. Not too hard, but in areas that were bound to cause more pleasure than pain.

The tiny whip crossed her back and buttocks, causing her to moan in pleasure. More she wanted more. "Harder," she demanded. To which her lover gladly obeyed. In her wildest dreams, she never thoughts she would enjoy such treatment, but it sent near climatic flashes through her entire body. His lips would drown her reddened skin with soothing cool kisses.

At the point her breathing became rapid and labored, he moved on to the next object with in his reach. His hand felt the dildo, but before he could react, the egg shaped vibrator moved to his hand. Closing it within his hand tightly, he brought it to her body. First, using his closed hand, he moved down the sensitive hills of her chest. Circling one with his hand and the other his lips. Again, her soft moans of pleasure fueled his desire to please her. Moving his hand down he left his lips to continue their work. There among her thighs he found the exact spot that caused her to grip his hair tightly.

Waves of sheer ecstasy washed through her body, as the small metal egg moved and shuddered against her sex. She never felt such pleasure without natural skin against her in her life. For someone, incapable of performing, he definitely knew what he was doing.

When he moved his mouth off her skin he looked into her eyes, "There are only two items left to test," he said as he looked to the table taking the bottle of green liquid. Drizzling it over her body, allowing the bulk to cascade like a falls between her thighs. His hand still placed against her sex, he moved it just enough to allow the taste of the rich kiwi flavor.

This action proved to much as she grabbed a fist full of silky black hair. She had fallen over the edge of pleasure into ecstasy, mixing her own juices with those of the cold liquids.

Ah, the added taste drove him to act in more of a needful manner. He, with his actions, had been able to drive her to the point of climax.

"Oh, God, Sarek, please take me now!" she cried, her voice cracking with the strain of her pleasure. 

Instantly he replied, drinking in one last drop of sweet nectar. He discarded his tools and picked up the sutor-lok dildo. Considered its uses, and decided he wanted the feeling of being with in her. Mounting it over him, he moved again down to her. Guiding her to a position that would allow him to lock eyes with her, he moved past her outer walls into her chamber. All the time wondering how her warmer skin would feel against his cooler flesh. His lips repeatedly captured her as the force of his movement rocked her into him and away again. "Amanda," his voice hummed into her mouth. Even his own heart and breathing now raced.

"Sarek," she replied gripping his calves with her hands, pressing him tight to her body. If this was ALL he had to give, it was more than enough for her.

He only stopped when her looks of please turned to looks of pain. He had managed to 'love' her so completely her natural lubrication had dried. Moving away from her he told her, "That Amanda is what I am capable of outside my time. Would it be enough for you?"

Still breathing erratically, she told him, "It would most definitely keep me entertained enough."

 

FIN


End file.
